1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the manufacture of flexible packages, such as plastic bags, and in particular to packages having fastener closures employing sliders.
2. Description Of The Related Art
With the recent emphasis in providing consumers with bulk quantities of various commodities, such as food products, reclosable packages have become increasingly popular. One of the most popular means of providing reclosability is to employ zippers of various types, particularly zippers which are compatible with flexible packages of plastic film construction. Manufacturers of food products and other commodities are concerned with filling the contents of a flexible package as quickly and economically as possible. It is important that the opening provided by the fastener be made as large as practically possible. Consumers or other end users also prefer large sized openings for easy extraction of products from the package interior. Even with large openings, however, products within the package may interfere with fastener operation when product poured or otherwise dispensed from the package becomes entrained in the fastener components.
Other improvements to flexible reclosable packages are being sought. For example, when handling products comprised of numerous small pieces, such as shredded cheese or cereal, for example, it is generally desirable to have the package formed into a pouch which is open at one end, or along one side, so as to allow product to be poured or shaken through the reclosable opening. It is desirable that the product be allowed to freely flow past the reclosable opening. Preferably, the path taken by the product within the package should be made as smooth as possible.
Although improvements have been made in the art of plastic welding and joining, manufacturers of consumer products employing high speed production techniques are continually seeking improved package forming methods and equipment.